


Trapped on Alpha 177

by 1Spock_how_i_do_love_thee1



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cold, Episode: s01e03 The Enemy Within, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Spock_how_i_do_love_thee1/pseuds/1Spock_how_i_do_love_thee1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the episode 'The Enemy Within', except it's Spock and Kirk who are trapped on Aplha 177. The pair will die unless they find some way to get warm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped on Alpha 177

What if it had been Kirk and Spock stuck on Alpha 177 in The Enemy Within?

“C-captain, I will not be able to s-survive for much longer. I am qu-quite unac-c-c-c-customed to the c-cold.” Spock shivered violently as snow whirled around their heads, settling on his shoulders, his hair, his large nose. Kirk looked at Spock, thinking of the planet Vulcan, with its rolling deserts, and hot blazing sun. The half-vulcan’s face was tinged green with the cold, and his teeth were chattering.  
“Take my blanket,” said Kirk, “We’ll be here for a while it seems.”  
“N-n-n-”  
“Take it.” Kirk said firmly, wrapping it round Spock’s shoulders. Spock could hardly resist; he felt as if he had frozen solid. Now the only thing Kirk had covering his arms was his thin jersey. He tried not to shiver too much, knowing that Spock would be watching, but the temperature was minus fifteen, and dropping. Instead, he brought his knees up to his chest, in a weak attempt to conserve any body heat he had left. Spock’s warm brown eyes were fixed on him, his eyebrows raised higher than usual. Kirk would have laughed in any other circumstance; the usual regal and upright man looked ridiculous in the blankets wrapped around him and his chin on his knees. In fact, it looked almost... cute? Kirk shook his head violently, as if to shake these traitorous thoughts from his mind. Still, he couldn’t rid his face of the slight smile, despite the cold.

Kirk managed to pass ten minutes of agony, which felt like hours, by shutting his eyes, and imagining himself and Spock in a nice, hot bath... Shut up, shut up, shut up, he’s your first mate, your best friend, shut up, shut up, shut up.   
“Captain?”   
Kirk’s eyes flew open and met Spock’s concerned ones. He choked a little, shocked by the intensity of Spock’s gaze.   
“Y-yes Spock?”  
“It is illogical for us to remain apart.”  
A manic giggle raced around Kirk’s head. Whatever does he mean? The cold does funny things to people’s heads.  
“Illogical?”  
“Yes. We should sit close, share the blanket, the warmth.”  
“What?”  
“It is the logical thing to do in this situation. One of us will freeze to death unless we share body heat.”  
Spock was completely in earnest, but Kirk couldn’t look him in the eye.  
“I am not sure if that would be wise, Spock. The communicator is still on.”  
“Why would that worry you, Jim?”   
Kirk jumped at the casual use of his first name.  
“Spock I-. Look. Let me talk to Scotty, and if they’ll be... a while, I suppose we’ll have to.” A thrill of excitement ran through him, and Spock cocked his head to one side questioningly.  
“Captain, you are being irrational. There is no reason why-”   
Kirk raised a hand.  
“Spock, just let me um. Just let me talk to Scotty.”

*****

“Two hours!” moaned Kirk, almost throwing his communicator into the howling wind in anger. The temperature was minus thirty, and still dropping. He dared let himself look at Spock. There was an odd expression on his face, one Kirk didn’t recognise. He shivered, and it wasn’t entirely because of the freezing cold.   
“Speak of this to no-one.” Kirk muttered, as he crawled next to Spock. The warmth of his body was heavenly; it was all Kirk could do not to climb onto him and relish the warmth. Instead, he subtly wrapped his arms around him. That was acceptable under the circumstances was it not? Kirk glanced at his companion. If Spock wasn’t... Spock, Jim would have said he looked smug. 

Somehow, as the wind grew fiercer and the temperature colder, Kirk ended up curled on top of Spock, his head rested on the Vulcan’s chest. There was a horrible moment where he thought he was dead; but then he remembered the heartbeat was somewhere around Spock’s ribs. After that moment of panic, Kirk just leaned into Spock, shut his eyes and breathed in his delicious scent. Soon, the cold didn’t even matter.

 

*****

Spock had a very strange urge to bury his face in Kirk’s blond hair. Of course, he resisted. There was no reason to do that, no explanation... But still. It was tempting. So tempting. Spock bit his lip until green dripped onto his chin, and froze. ALl the while he was staring, staring at the beautiful man lying on his lap. No! Not beauty. Beauty is a product of the imagination, the imagination a result of feeling. No! An emerald flush rose up around Spock’s cheeks. He turned his face up to the icy wind, trying to quell the blush that was spreading over his face, to no avail. Then there was a hard gust of wind, and Spock drew Kirk to his chest protectively, meanwhile pressing his face to the captain’s hair. ILLOGICAL! His mind screamed, NO! NO! WRONG! A tear escaped Spock’s eye. It froze and hit Kirk’s head, waking him up. Spock fought to straighten his face, terrified that Jim would see the emotional turmoil displayed clearly on his face.  
“Spock,” Jim murmured through blue lips, “there’s some brandy in my emergency bag. Can you reach it?”   
Spock straightened his arm with a cracking noise as the ice in his jumper broke. He reached the bag, but found no brandy.  
“I can’t find it, Captain.”  
“Oh, that’s right. I put it in my pocket to keep it warm.”  
Spock looked at the captain expectantly.   
“Spock, I-I can’t move.” It was true; the cold had him completely paralyzed, despite Spock’s warmth.  
“Let me get it, Captain.”   
Spock swiftly put his hand into Kirk’s pocket and retrieved the small bottle. Kirk gasped as Spock’s hand brushed across his leg. Spock’s brows were knitted, fighting the strong wave of emotion that threatened to overcome him. He undid the bottle with pale, shaking fingers. Kirk’s lips were slightly parted. Spock saw that he was too weak to even feed himself, so he gently held Jim’s chin and let a few drops of brandy fall into his mouth. This is what friends do, he thought furiously, friends help other friends. And I am allowed to have a friend.   
“Thank you,” Jim whispered, “A little more?”   
Spock fed him half of the bottle, and watched with growing pleasure as Kirk’s eyes grew less pained and colour returned to his face.   
“Captain, I think you have had enough. It would jeopardize the mission if you were insensible.”   
Jim laughed weakly.  
“How could the mission be jeopardised further? I still don’t u-understand what’s going on up there. And we’re stuck down here, and it’s... minus sixty degrees.”   
“It isn’t entirely terrible, Captain.” said Spock, and then gasped in shock at his own words. Kirk grinned a little and looked up to Spock, and said,  
“Did you have any of that brandy, Spock?”  
“No. Vulcans do not drink alcohol.” Spock said instantly, and then added, “I only meant at least we have the blankets, and are not alone.”  
“Of course,” whispered Kirk. He was intoxicated, either by the brandy or by Spock. It didn’t matter. He reached up to him, and pressed his lips gently to Spock’s. They froze together a little, which Kirk would have laughed at if Spock didn’t look so shocked.  
“Captain, I do not-”  
Kirk kissed Spock again, firmly this time, feeling a surge of warmth from his lips.

Spock could only stare at the captain, his eyes wide and so much emotion within him... He felt anger, friendship, lust, love, confusion. Why would the captain kiss him? It was completely irrational. He frowned a little at Kirk’s nervous, expectant face, and then slowly, slowly leaned down to kiss him back. It was so strange; he did not think- he simply did. Why? Why? Because... Came the answer, which wasn’t an answer at all, and confused him further. Spock’s lips were hesitant, quivering a little as they met Kirk’s firm warm ones. Suddenly there didn’t need to be a reason for it; Spock only felt his lips on Kirk’s, his hands knotted in that blond hair, Kirk’s legs wrapped around his waist. It was overwhelming; the emotion grew stronger and stronger, why was he so hot? It was building up, what was happening, it was building up, it was building up, until... Spock violently snapped his head back, the distress clear on his face. Kirk dropped his arms from around Spock’s neck in concern.  
“Captain... I don’t understand... I want... I need... Not... logical... I don’t...”   
Kirk laughed, suddenly understanding his partner’s confusion very well indeed, and wrapped his arms around him once more.   
“You have feelings, Spock, I know. Feel. You know... what you feel for me. Know. Know that I feel for you the same way. I want you, need you.”  
“But I don’t...” Spock said bewilderedly.  
“Kiss me, Spock.”   
Perhaps it was the habit of obeying Kirk’s orders; perhaps it was that he really wanted to, but either way Spock’s lips crashed into Kirk’s 

Spock was inexperienced and unsure of what to do with his lips or his hands. Kirk enjoyed this feeling, as he guided Spock’s warm lips with his, and ran his hands down the vulcan’s back until he shivered violently and his face was emerald green. Kirk pushed Spock onto his back, and then lay on top of his so that their faces were inches apart. Spock breathed in the scent of the brandy on Kirk’s breath, of his cologne. He reached out his tongue and licked Kirk’s lower lip, smiling a little when it stuck in the cold air. Kirk kissed up and down Spock’s neck, leaving little green marks like flowers. Then he twisted his hands into Spock’s hair, and kissed him fiercely, enjoying the passion and the heat amongst the howling wind and bitter cold snow. Spock looked scared and excited at the same time, his fringe tousled into disarray, his eyes wide and his skin greener than ever. Kirk moved his hands down to the vulcan’s trousers, his fingers fumbling with the zipper. Perhaps it was unwise, considering where they were, to undress, but Kirk could hardly help himself, and the cold was hardly noticeable. Then, just as he undid the button,  
“Come in, Captain.”   
Kirk growled in exasperation, rolled off Kirk with a smile, which Spock returned in an odd sort of way, and picked up the communicator.  
“Scotty.”  
“We have the transporter fixed, sir. We can beam you up now.” Scotty’s voice sounded distant, and as if he was suppressing a laugh.  
“Well, beam us up Scotty.” said Kirk, cold, weary and eager for a hot shower with Spock.

*****

“Just some frostbite, captain.” Bones said after completing Kirk’s medical exam. Kirk winced. Bones looked faintly amused, hiding a smile.  
“What is it Bones?”  
“Frostbite? Where localised damage caused by-”  
“Why are you laughing?”  
“Well... The yeoman was going to tell you, but I suppose as your friend, it’s my duty to. You left your communicator on while you were on Alpha 177.”  
Kirk gasped.  
“Who saw?”   
“Well,” said Bones, “Myself, Scotty, Uhura, most of the ship really.”   
“All of it?”  
“Well, if by ‘all of it’ you mean where you and Commander Spock-”  
“Thank you, Bones.” said the captain sharply, “That will be all. I need a shower.” 

Jim Kirk smiled to himself as he left the medical room.


End file.
